


so i’ll trust you a bit

by kimchi_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Far From Home
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Far From Home Fix-It AU, Look i watched it yesterday and im PISSED, Or not, So ofc i had to write a fic to fix it, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), and its short! perfect!, anyways please read it, but its gonna be a fun time if you do, its pretty ooc too, live your life man you do you, mayhaps if you squint, mayhaps is may/happy you can at me on this, no beta we die like men, shapeshifting comes in handy, this is pretty self indulgent ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchi_writes/pseuds/kimchi_writes
Summary: Ch’ryre comes to many conclusions in that instant.Is Spider-Man bad? No.Is Mysterio good? No.Is Spider-Man Peter Parker? Ch’ryre’s not entirely sure.But is she gonna help him? Absolutely.or, the mid-end credit scene made me mad so im fixing it and also, shapeshifting comes in handy





	so i’ll trust you a bit

Her mom says to always trust your gut. Always believe in what you think and know first before making your decisions. And with that, she sent Ch’ryre to live in New York. 

Ch’ryre knows her mom is still on Earth. She knows she’s working with SHIELD to help fight where the Avengers can’t anymore, seeing as they basically disbanded. But the most important thing is, Ch’ryre always trusts what she knows first.

So she knows that when she sees the video of Spider-Man and Mysterio on the billboard, it’s not real. They’re no way it could be, Spider-Man was a good guy. And this Peter Parker kid? He seemed like a good guy, too. 

Ch’ryre knows the truth about Mysterio, her mom told her. About how he used holograms and projectors to create this heroic image of himself. That’s the second reason why she knows the video is fake. So Ch’ryre comes to many conclusions in that instant.

Is Spider-Man bad? No.

Is Mysterio good? No.

Is Spider-Man Peter Parker? Ch’ryre’s not entirely sure.

But another thing she’s entirely sure about is that Spider-Man is crouched down on the lamppost in front of her watching the billboard. The girl he dropped down in staring up at shock, not at him, but at the video. And everyone around them is filming. 

Ch’ryre bites her lip and watches as the screen goes to an image of a nervous looking kid, only sixteen or so, and it must be a passport image because it looks too-tense to be natural. But it’s all Ch’ryre needs. She turns around and ducks behind the piller of the bank behind her (everyone was preocupied with Spider-Man, anyways) and she changes.

The skin she was wearing before, deep chocolate with black to blonde box braids and a cute floral dress, morphs to form into light skin and brown hair, a button down shirt with a blue sweater over it and slacks. Peter’s memories flood her head. 

_ … black dalia, after the murder… no, mysterio is dead… happy, let’s not talk about my love life… yeah we can go to the park… see you tomorrow… mornin', May… I just wanna know who’s dating my aunt!... the fact that I know you, happy, isn’t relevant right now… MJ, I’M NOT GOING TO DROP YOU! … that was fun, right?!? … what’s going on? …  _

She takes a deep breath and comes around the piller to move into the crowd. “MJ? MJ, where are you?” 

The girl turns around in a flurry of brown locks, reconition flashing across her face. “Peter…?”

“Yeah,” Ch’ryre furrows Peter’s eyebrows. “What’s going on? People are like, forming a  _ SHEILD _ around here. I thought we were going to the park.” She really hopes MJ catches the hints she’s throwing out.

MJ blinks and nods, clearing her throat, “The park, yeah. They, uh,” she points up to the billboard and Ch’ryre pretend to notice just then that Spider-Man is above her, staring down at her with wide eyes. “They think you’re Spider-Man.” 

Ch’ryre turns in a slow circle for the loud crowd, calling upon Peter’s characteristics and pulling on a weak smile. “What?” She spreads her arms. “That’s crazy, guys! I’m right here.” 

“Ye-yeah!” Spider-Man says from behind her, his voice slightly deeper. “There’s no way I’m Peter Parker if he’s right there.” 

“You’re a villan!” Someone screams from the crowd and everyone starts yelling more, someone even daunting enough to throw their bagel at him. 

Ch’ryre meet’s MJ’s eyes and turns to Spider-Man. “C’mon, these people have an iron will. Go find a rooftop to hide on or something.” She says pointedly and makes a shoiing motion with her hands.

Spider-Man hesitates and it’s only when the crowd starts getting larger and surging forward does he web away with a  _ thwip! _ . Ch’ryre turns to MJ and holds a hand out, which she takes after a moment. 

“T-R-U-S-T-M-E” Ch’ryre taps out on her finger and MJ squeezes and taps back.

“O-K”

“If you’ll excuse us,” She starts pushing through the crowd, pulling MJ behind her, “I wanted to have a nice date today and you guys are kinda ruining it.”

Some guy flashes a photo of her (Peter’s) face and she blinks, blinded. MJ takes the lead then until they’re out of the crowd but everyone’s asking questions and taking pictures and MJ takes just a moment to lean towards her and whisper a command and they were off.

“Run!” 

Ch’ryre follows MJ as the two of the dash through the streets, pursured by some of the more determined people. She scans the streets as she runs and sees a familiar side street. Tugging on MJ’s hand, they make the turn and she pushes MJ into a deep nook, morphing back to her own skin before she even turns around. 

“They went that way!” Cherry yells and points down the street and the small group of people rush by, gone in a few moments. “Are you okay?” She asks, turning around to find MJ faced at her, armed with pepper spray.

“Who are you?” The girl demands and Ch’ryre raises her hands in a surrender pose.

“My name is Ch’ryre.” She lets her skin fade back to her original, green and rigid. “I’m part of an alien race called the Skrull and we work with SHIELD to live a normal life on Earth. Or,” Ch’ryre shrugs one shoulder. “My mom works with SHIELD.” 

MJ squints at her, but relaxes slightly. “How can I trust you?” 

“Peter got you that necklace because of the Black Dahlia murders,” Ch’ryre rambles, gesturing to the broken flower around MJ’s neck. “Mysterio’s illusions can’t tell memories, you and Peter know that.”

“Tell me something else.” 

“You’re a F.O.S., Peter has a sixth sense which you call Peter Tingle, but personally, I think Spider Senses is a better name,” She points out.

MJ lowers her pepper spray after a moment. “Okay, so I’ll trust you a bit.”

“You already did, though.” She morphs back into her own skin. “Now, what are you going to do? If you’re okay with it, I’m fine with looking like Peter for the day if that means people won’t think he’s Spider-Man.” 

“I need to text him,” MJ says, putting her pepper spray back into her pocket and pulling her phone out.

Ch’ryre bites her lip, looking around the street. “Are you sure that’s safe?”

MJ lets out a short laugh. “Who knows, honestly. I got a new phone yesterday, so no one should have my number.” 

“Just because they shouldn’t doesn’t mean they don’t.” 

The other girl quirks the corner of her mouth, rapidly typing, and her phone beeps with a notification. “All he said was ‘Iron will’.” She looks up. “That’s what you told him, right? It must be his aunt’s charity.” MJ steps out of the nook and starts walking before turning. “Are you coming?”

Ch’ryre frowns, but takes a step forward anyways. “Do you want me to?” 

“Of course.” MJ nods. “And can you do the whole Peter thing again?” 

She complies and doesn’t miss MJ’s small “That’s so cool.” as they turn out into the main road. They get glances and people point at them as they walk, but thankfully the building is only fifteen minutes away. Once they get there, they find reporters outside the charity building, yelling out questions to the stoic guards at the door. One of them catch sight of Ch’ryre and MJ and gesture for them to come forward.

“How do you feel about being accused of being Spider-Man?” One man shoves a recorder in his face.

Another woman is armed with a camera. “Do you believe Spider-Man is a villain?” 

“What’s your thoughts on Mysterio?” 

“Do you know Spider-Man?” 

Ch’ryre ignores the questions and slips into the building with MJ right behind her. Following Peter’s memories of the place, the two of them enter a small elevator and come up on the second floor. A woman, May, comes rushing forward towards them. 

“MJ,” She looks at Ch’ryre up and down. “And, um-”

“You can trust her,” MJ interjects. “Where is he?’

May gives Ch’ryre one more look before turning and walking to another side room. “C’mon.” 

The three of them enter the room and they find a meeting room, with a burly man (Happy) and an unmasked Spider-Man sitting across from each other.

“Who are you?” Peter asks, jumping up. 

Ch’ryre closes the door and slides back into her Skrull skin. “My name is Ch’ryre and I’m part of an alien race called the Skrull, we work with SHIELD, and we can morph into anything. I thought you needed some help.” 

“Can we trust you?” Happy asks. 

“Yes,” Ch’ryre responds immediately. 

“Then sit.” 

As she sits across from May, Ch’ryre morphs into her other skin, the human one. “Nice to meet you, Peter. Um, I know a few of your memories, but nothing bad, I promise.” 

“What’s one thing only I would know, then?” Peter shoots back, rubbing MJ’s hand.

Ch’ryre smirks. “I just gotta say, preparing yourself in the airplane's bathroom only to come face to face with Brad is a real loss, man.” 

Peter flushes. “Okay, she’s real.” 

Happy turns the laptop to them and Ch’ryre finds herself looking at one irritated Virgina Stark, her red hair slightly frazzled and a tight crease between her eyebrows. 

“Peter, May,” The woman glances at the unknown faces through the screen. “Who’s this?” 

“Um, Mrs. St-Potts, this is Michelle, my gi-girlfriend and that’s Ch’re- Ch’rye?” 

“Cher-rye-ree,” She corrects.

“Ch’ryre.” Peter nods. “She’s an alien.” 

Mrs. Stark takes it in stride. “Okay, who would like to explain to me why Peter Parker was seen walking the streets at the same time Spider-Man was swinging around?” 

Ch’ryre raises her hand. “That would be my fault.” She morphs into Peter and Ms. Stark hums thoughtfully, tapping a pen against her lip, thinking.

“This could be good, actually,” Mrs. Stark voices and jots something down. “FRIDAY?”

“ _ Ch’ryre is found under SHIELD’s folder of known Skrulls. Alias: Cheryl Hemmings. _ ” 

“You check out. Now, down to business. And Ch’ryre, please, two Peter’s is creepy enough.”

“Ah,” She winces and switches back. “Sorry, Peter, I should have asked.”

The boy waves his hand. “No, you’re fine. It’s really cool anyways.” 

Mrs. Stark brings a tablet into frame and looks down at it. “This could be really good. So, we’re faced with two problems here.” 

“Mysterio framing Spider-Man,” Happy pipes up.

“And Spider-Man being Peter Parker,” May finishes and they smile at each other but were back to being serious in under an instant.

“Exactly,” Mrs. Stark hesidently says before continuing. “Ch’ryre, are you willing to help us?”

“Yes.”

“Good. May, Spider-Man has some events he has to show up in a few days, if I’m not wrong, so we can get Ch’ryre to be Peter somewhere else.” 

May nods and drums her fingers on the table. “That would work.” 

“As for the whole framing thing, E.D.I.T.H. records everything, so we can release that footage. Peter,” She addresses and the boy in question looks up. “You have to tell E.D.I.T.H. to send them to FRIDAY. As for a majority of the public, though, you’re actually being supported.”

Peter frowns. “What?” 

The red head tightly smiles. “Yeah, you are. People are sharing sharing videos of them telling their ‘Spider-Stories’ about how you helped them.”

“So what’s the possibility of Peter re-gaining their trust?” MJ asks.

“In New York? FRIDAY estimates seventy-six percent and a thirty-two everywhere else. But with the videos of Mysterio from E.D.I.T.H., the calculations read as eighty-five worldwide.”

“Can’t please everyone, I guess.” Peter makes a face.

Happy leans forward in his chair. “And what’s the possibility of people believing Spider-Man isn’t Peter?”

“Enough, hopefully,” She sighs. “I have to do some legal stuff on my end with FRIDAY and E.D.I.T.H., you all know what to do?”

Everyone around the table nods and Mrs. Stark gives them a tight smile.

“Good. Now, let’s do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> sup gamers whos mad about far from home? bitches are. thats me. im bitches.


End file.
